A rough Journey
by TrunksBabe
Summary: one of those many V/B get together fics! don't whine! you know you love em!
1. A Rough Journey ch. 1

  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from   
it, I'm not makin money either, so don't sue!  
  
A Rough Journey  
  
Bulma lazily listened as the cocky Sayin continued his daily stream of insults on every thing from her hair   
to her cooking. Today she just didn't feel up to arguing with Vegeta. After her 17th break up with   
Yamcha, she was starting to feel like she would never see true love...  
"You stupid baka human! you can't even pay attention when some one id speaking to you! No   
wonder that weak human left you again. How many times has it been? 20? 30? You must forgive me, I've   
lost track of how many times you've howled your self to sleep."  
That was going to far. Bulma's eyes lit up with an unholy fire as she stared down the Sayin   
prince.  
"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME ONE MORE TIME! If you do I swear I'll kick you out of   
here before you can even get out one more round of Baka human!! If it weren't for my hospitality you'd be   
living in the wilderness eating whatever scraps you manage to swipe from the pathetic beasts who   
controlled whether you lived or died!"   
This earned her a sarcastic smirk and a mock bow from Vegeta. His day just wasn't complete any   
more, unless he got that baka human angry at him. It was an entertaining game, but he soon tired of it and   
left to the gravity room.  
  
After she was sure Vegeta was out of hearing range, Bulma broke down into tears. It was bad   
enough that she couldn't seem to keep Yamcha faithful, but to have that half witted Sayin prince always   
rubbing it in her face was too much.   
Why do I have such bad luck with men? And why does Yamcha refuse to commit to me and only   
me? rggh.. and most importantly why do I still love him. No it can't be love. Lust maybe, but most likely   
it's my own pathetic loneliness that keeps me on this leash. Well not this time! I've given up on men here!   
What I need is a vacation. That's it! Karea promised that I could come any time I want! Maybe American   
men know how to treat a woman... (author's note: now you see why this is fiction : Þ)  
  
Meanwhile inside the gravity room...  
Where is that fool Kakarot? He should have been here to spar 5 minutes ago!  
"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" smiled Goku as he stepped inside the gravity room.  
"It's about damn time! What took you so long?  
"Yeah well.... uhhh... Chichi and I kinda got up late" the blushing Sayin managed to finally get   
out.  
"Humph! Lazy fool, you've wasted five minutes of training on your ditzy mate!"  
"I know why some one's grumpy!" teased Goku  
"Oh really? then do explain your theory, I could use a good laugh"  
"You're angry, 'cause Bulma's leaving for a month and you're going to miss her!" This said, Goku   
smiled, looking very proud of himself. The shocked Sayin could only stare in disbelief before he finally   
broke down laughing.   
"You've finally lost your mind Kakarot! I'm personally looking forward to her departure, maybe   
I'll finally be able to get some training done"  
"Not to mention some sleep, after all, now you won't be kept up by the thought of her in the next   
room, all alone, just waiting for you to come in and-  
The mischievous Sayin didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before he was bombarded   
with 15 or so Ki blasts. HIS day just wasn't complete if he didn't manage to bait Vegeta into a fight, using   
his obvious attraction to the ever nieve Bulma.  
Later that night Vegeta lay alone, while his thoughts wandered aimlessly, finally resting on the   
previous night's events.  
  
The night before:  
  
Vegta woke with a start. He had dozed off during training once again, it was beginning to become a   
disturbing habit. Sluggishly got up and strode out of the gravity room. As he emerged outside, Vegeta   
noticed a dim light coming from one of the top floors.  
That annoying woman Bulma must be up late again, no wonder she's always late to make my   
breakfast, she stays up all night for no good reason.  
The Sayin Prince smirked. His advanced Sayin ears picked up on the sounds of heavy breathing   
and small gasps. Obviously the woman wasn't alone.   
That human, Yamcha, doesn't deserve her, she needs a real man like me.  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.   
What am I thinking? Why would I ever want that repulsive human? Her, and her entire race   
for that matter could disappear forever, and the universe would be better off for it.  
The tired Sayin sighed as he stepped inside the house. He was preparing for his usual midnight   
raid on the refrigerator, when suddenly the sound of heavy boots charging down the stairs caught his   
attention.  
"And don't you ever come back here again you two faced little asshole!!!!!"  
"I'm sorry Bulma! Please forgive me! I LOVE YOU!"  
"Get out of my house now!!!!  
Vegeta resisted his urge to break down laughing.   
So the Baka human has done it once again.  
Soon after, the Sayin heard the door slam, followed quickly by the blare of an engine speeding   
off. Then came the ritual crying. It was this part Vegeta couldn't stand. The fighting he actually enjoyed,   
but after a night of crying the distraught woman wouldn't be up in time to make his breakfast until at least   
noon. Hence he would waste hours just sitting at the table, angrily waiting for the woman to come down   
stairs so he could bombard her with insults and order her to make his breakfast immediately. Sure he   
could probably make it himself, but he preferred his own method, or rather his routine, for the mornings.  
Bulma was now at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. Apparently she either didn't see   
the cold Sayin, or she hadn't yet realized that she was still naked. Vegeta himself noticed and, after a   
moment or two of studying her alluring figure, decided he would make himself, and her own condition   
realized by the weeping human.  
"Ahem.. Rough night?"  
Bulma looked up at the cocky prince and looked about ready to strangle him, when suddenly she   
noticed his glare, and turned bright red as she remembered her clothes were still upstairs. After regaining   
her composure, and what little pride she could salvage, Bulma scowled at Vegeta before dashing upstairs   
and locking her door behind her.  
  
  
Vegeta smiled as he remembered her eyes that night when she had looked up at him, full of rage   
and hatred, ready to kill him if he dared open his mouth again.  
Such fire, she should have been born Sayin, it suits her better, not to mention that we could-  
Vegeta shook his head vigorously, trying desperately to rid himself of such thoughts, as he   
realized with disgust how much those thoughts had managed to arouse him. Finally giving up, Vegeta   
allowed the rush of fantasies to flash through his head.  
What the fuck is happening to me?  
  
  
Author's note: my first attempt at a fan fic. Yay! Ant ways, read and review, so that I kno if I   
should write more!  



	2. A Rough Journey ch. 2

  
  
A Rough Journey, Chapter 2  
  
Bulma slowly raised her eyes to the looming towers ahead of her. A quick check of the crumpled piece of paper in her hand confirmed that this was the place.  
Leave it to Karea to find the tallest and most intimidating apartment in town, to make her home in. Why can't she live in a nice pink two story house, Kame knows she could probably afford an entire city of them!  
She smiled at the thought of her friend actually living in a normal place, or as Karea would say, "Hell on earth!". Karea always had a way of making you feel like your life was weird or different, and her way was right.   
Just like Vegeta...  
Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, why was she thinking of that obnoxious Sayin? He was part of the reason she had left. She just couldn't face him, not after what happened that night.....Bulma's thought continued to dwell on this problem for quite some time. Until suddenly she felt some one staring at her from an unlit corner not far from where she had stopped....  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta we're gonna be late!"  
"I don't see why I have to come with you Kakarot, and more importantly why I have to wear a tux!"  
"C'mon Vegeta, you gotta get outa this place! All you do is train and mope around all day, now that Bulma's gone. And it'd be good for you to go on a date for once. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually end up having a good time for once" this said, Goku as he continued to pull the reluctant Sayin prince out the door.  
"Get your fucking hands off me Kakarott!"  
"Geeze, some one's grumpy now that Bulma's gone..."  
Vegeta considered that for a moment.  
Heh that's it! All I need to do to get the Baka woman off my mind is to find some stupid slut to spend the night with. By morning I'll have completely forgotten her.  
Vegeta didn't even give a single thought to how the "stupid slut" would feel about this, instead he simply scowled and followed Goku to the car.  
  
At the restaurant:  
  
Vegeta had managed to restrain from making any unnecessary insults about his date's clothing, behavior, or manners, however, that made for a very quiet evening. At least on his side it was quiet. Opposite him sat Goku and ChiChi, both chattering away with the baka human beside him.  
What was her name again? Nara? O well, it was something like that. I can't believe I have to sit here and listen to this mindless babble.  
Vegeta shifted his uncaring glance towards the window beside him. It was raining, Vegeta loved the rain. It seemed to put every one around him in a gloomy, and untalkitive mood. The latter effect being his favorite. Those who sat around him didn't seem to notice that it was raining, and likewise he didn't notice their stare, either that or he really didn't care.  
She's the only other one who liked the rain. She'd dash outside and run around for a few minutes, as if she were still a child. Then, she'd come in cold and soaking wet, but with a smile that could warm any heart, except his own that is....  
Again the lonely Sayin found himself thinking of Her. Why couldn't he get that damn woman out of his head? She cared nothing for him, and never would Vegeta tried to convince himself. However, a small part of him still clung desperately to the small glimmer of hope that one day she might.   
Angrily banishing those thoughts from his head Vegeta sighed and looked over at 3 pairs of eyes all staring out the window in an attempt to figure out what had caught their companion's attention.  
Vegeta simply settled back into his chair, half heartedly waiting for the conversation to start up again.   
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta slowly walked up the stairs to his room. He had decided against going through with his original plan, feeling entirely too depressed to deal with that waling pile of gossip. He half expected to hear the sounds of Bulma arguing with Yamcha, as he passed the door to her room. Instead, his broken heart had to remind him that she was gone, he had pushed her away. The one woman he had ever cared for, hated him. It was this very though that continued to torment him all night long, as it had every night that his beloved had been gone.....  
  
  
Authors note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I know this chapter is short, a lil bit cliff hangerish at the beginning, and not as good as the first one but o well ^-^. And yes I do realize that Vegeta is a bit out of character, but let's face it, almost all B/V fics have Vegeta out of character. ^_^ please read and review! 


	3. A Rough Journey ch. 3

  
  
The Rough Journey  
  
Disclaimer: well duh! of course i don't own DBZ or any of the other characters!  
  
The nervous maid carefully peeked around the dimly lit corridor. She hated having to go up here. The entire floor reeked of ghost stories and murders. Yet for some unknown reason, a tenant had insisted on making this god forsaken floor their home. She quietly walked up to the tenant's room. She could hear eerie sounds drifting from the tightly shut door. Taking a deep breath she knocked once, then carefully pushed the door open.....  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
Three woman were sprawled around a room lit only by a strobe light.....Each was laughing hysterically.   
"So, so then" Bulma was trying to get out between uncontrolled fits of laughter, "Vegeta appears, and I'm sitting there, saying to myself, oh god not again!"   
Another spasm of laughter forced the temporary delay, of a story Bulma had been trying to tell for about 15 minutes. The maid, who had by that point completely forgotten why she was here, was so busy trying to stay standing, while holding her 5th cup of vadca, that she hadn't herd one word of Bulma's story.   
"..I...give...up... Karea, you finish the story!"  
"Oh yeah sure like I'm gonna be able to stop-"  
Once again the hysterical trio was consumed by laughter  
  
Several hours later  
  
"Holy Shit! It's midnight! I've been here for 7 hours!" the distraught maid said as she woke up, still a little bit woozy from the alcohol.  
"Hey yeah that reminds me!" Karea said as she tried to untangle herself from the mass of sheets and feathers (remnants from a pillow fight) "Why did you come up here in the first place?"  
"Uhhhm.... Oh yeah! There's a letter here for Bulma Briefs"  
"For me?" Bulma said sleepily as she got out from the mini fort she had created under the bed.  
After about five minutes of searching around the room, the maid finally found the letter, inside her pocket. Since Bulma was still in no condition to get up, let alone read, Karea read the letter out loud. However the letter was constantly interrupted every time a lock of Karea's crimson hair got in front of the letter, confusing the poor woman beyond belief. Finally, after about five attempts, the letter was understood:  
Dear Bulma,  
I still don't understand why you left, but I do know, that something happened between you and that Baka Sayin! If he hurt you in any way, just say the word, and he'll be dead by sun rise. I'm sure you're missing me as much as I'm missing you, so I hope you return soon.  
Love,  
Yamcha   
  
"Humph! Well I guess he's not missing me at all, 'cause I don't miss him one little bit!" pouted Bulma, with a look on her face the resembled an eight year old having a temper tantrum.  
"Some thing happened between you an d Vegeta, and you didn't tell me?" said Karea on the verge of tears.  
"No of course not! Like I would do any thing with that stupid, mean, arrogant, stupid... stupid...hottie-"  
Bulma fell asleep once again. If she had been less tired, not to mention a lot more sober, she probably would have noticed how much what she had just said shocked her two companions (at least as shocked as any one could while yawning and fighting to stay awake), however poor Bulma was dead asleep, one second after finishing her sentence.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Bulma sat up in bed, sweat dripping off her face. She was having that dream again. The one with her and Vegeta.... She had had the same exact dream every night she was gone. Bulma was never sure what was going on it the dream. All she could remember was the extreme pain in Vegeta's eyes, and the knowledge that she had caused it. Bulma tried her hardest to forget about her dream, but it seemed the more she tried, the more vivid it became.   
Finally she made a decision, she couldn't go on like this...  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta cautiously walked down stairs. He could have sworn he had heard some one banging at the door. He quickly checked a near by clock. It was 5:00 am. Why would any one be here this early?  
"I must have been hearing things" Vegeta mumbled to himself  
Suddenly he heard the banging again. Now he was sure there was some one there. Vegeta crept up to the door, then, he slowly opened it. He couldn't see anything at first, the rain and mist along with the general gloomy darkness of pre dawn, hindered his vision. Finally his keen Sayin senses picked up on a figure standing in front of him.  
The figure was completely soaked. Her hair feel in front of her, almost completely hiding the features of her face. Suddenly Bulma looked up and her dim eyes began to glimmer with the recognition of the man in front of her.   
Vegeta could only stare in shock. Was he dreaming again? Vegeta slowly reached out a hand to touch Bulma's face. Her skin was as soft as the finest silk. Vegeta slowly lifted her chin and brought her face close to his. His arms wrapped around her, in a warming embrace. And, just as the first rays of the new day spread over the land, Vegeta sealed the fate of the two star crossed lovers in one long passionate kiss.  
  
Author's note: ok that was my first fan fic that I actually finished! I'm not very good at mushy endings but I hope I did ok for my first try. Thank you to all of you who gave me such good reviews, I'll be writing more soon! ^_^ Arigatou.  
  



End file.
